Double Dare (2)/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Non Celebrity 1987 Pilot Opening Spiel: "Let's play Double Dare! Today, one of our couples could win this fabulous 1988 Ford Mustang Convertible! And now, it's time to meet our host, here he is, BRUCE JENNER!" Celebrity 1987 Pilot Opening Spiel: "Today, one of our contestants can win a fabulous 1988 Ford Mustang Covertible! This is Celebrity Double Dare! And here's your host, BRUCE JENNER!" Nickelodeon Opening Spiel: Marc/Jason/Liza: "On your mark, get set, go!" Harvey/Doc/Tiffany/Marc: "These two teams are (insert toss up challenge). The first team to (insert action) gets (insert cash amount), (and control of round one,) on the (craziest/messiest) show that's (insert funny quote)! (It's) (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare (2000)! FOX Opening Spiel: AUDIENCE: "TAKE THE PHYSICAL CHALLENGE!" Harvey: "Tonight, the whole family can dare to win on the game that's filled with spills and packed with prizes, FAMILY DOUBLE DARE!" Marc: "On your mark, get set, go! (insert toss up challenge). Rest of spiel: (Welcome to Double Dare!) And now, here's (your (Family/Super Sloppy) (Double Dare) host, (insert funny comment here),) MARC SUMMERS/JASON HARRIS/LIZA KOSHY!" Opening Catchphrases "(Hi there!) Thank you, Harvey. Thank you, audience. Welcome to (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare. This is the show where you can/that dares you to run through our crazy obstacle course, and in the process, win eight fabulous prizes." "(Hi there!) Thank you, Harvey. Thank you, audience. Welcome to Family Double Dare. This is the show that invites your family to come along to make a mess of cash." (FOX Family Double Dare only) "Thank you so much, Tiffany, and thank you folks/audience. Welcome to Double Dare 2000, where (insert funny comment)." (Double Dare 2000 only) "Thank you, Marc! Welcome to Double Dare, where kids answer mind-boggling questions and take on a crazy obstacle course for a chance to win some mind-blowing prizes!" - Liza Koshy Famous Double Dare Catchphrase “On your mark! Get set! GO!” - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy Other Catchphrases Main Game "Okay, you can stop right there." - Marc/Jason (when time runs out on the obstacle course and the team doesn't win or the physical game has ended) "Okay guys, you can stop!" - Liza "Let's meet our teams. First (of all), to my right/left in red/blue, we have (insert names), which they call themselves (insert team name)! Let's hear it for them!" - Marc Summers/Liza Koshy "And your opponents today in red/blue are (insert names), which they call themselves (insert team name)!" - Marc Summers/Liza Koshy "Let's meet our teams. First, to my right/left in red/blue, go crazy for/we have/say hello/hey to (insert team). They consist of (insert names)." - Jason Harris "Now, over here to my right/left in red/blue is their competition, go crazy for/we have/say hello/hey to (insert team). They consist of (insert names)." - Jason Harris "I'm going to ask you a question. If you don't know the answer, or think the other team hasn't got a clue, you can Dare them to answer it for double the dollars. But be careful, because they can always Double Dare you back for four times the amount. And then, you'll either have to answer that question, or take the Physical Challenge." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "The (insert name) team have (insert amount), and control of this (insert amount) question!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "This question is a nick.com question which came in from (insert name) of/from (insert location). Thank you (so much) (insert name)!" - Jason Harris "Welcome back to Double Dare 2000, with your host, Jason Harris!" - Tiffany "You can answer the question worth (insert amount), or you can dare them!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "It'll bring you to (insert amount), or you can dare them!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "DARE!" "They're Daring!" - Jason Harris "Okay, Daring our red/blue team." - Liza Koshy "Now worth (insert amount)!" - Marc Summers "It's worth (insert amount), or you can Double Dare them back!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "DOUBLE DARE!" "They're Double Daring!" - Jason Harris "Okay, Double Daring our red/blue team." - Liza Koshy "Do you know the answer, or (you) take the Physical Challenge!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "PHYSICAL CHALLENGE!" "They're going for/to take the Physical Challenge!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris "They are going for the Physical Challenge! Marc, what's the correct answer?" - Liza Koshy "The answer is/It's (insert correct answer). $200/$400 Physical Challenge coming up right now." - Marc Summers "THE TRIPLE! DARE! CHALLENGE!!!! (sirens)" - Jason Harris "Bring out the box!" - Jason Harris (when it's time for the Triple Dare Challenge) "Inside the box is the Triple Dare Challenge. It's worth $300 plus a really cool prize! Tiffany, what is it/the really cool prize?" - Jason Harris (when explaining the Triple Dare Challenge) "So red/blue team, are you going to go for the Triple Dare Challenge?" - Jason Harris "They are going for the Triple Dare Challenge! (sirens)" - Jason Harris "Okay, they're not going for the Triple Dare Challenge." - Jason Harris "Now, let's see what's inside the box! We have a (insert object)." - Jason Harris "They got it! $300 and the prize to the (insert winning team)!" - Jason Harris "They didn't get it. So, that means $300 and the prize goes to (insert other team)." - Jason Harris "Quickly/I need an answer before time runs out." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris (reminding the controlling team to answer the question or either Dare, Double Dare, or choose the Physical Challenge before time runs out) "You only have a few seconds." - Liza Koshy "(Yes/Yep/Yup,) You are/You're/That is (so) right/correct, (insert correct answer), add (insert amount)!" - Host (when the controlling team gets the question right) "(Oh,) (No/Nope,) That's/That is wrong/incorrect/not right/correct, the (correct) answer is/it's (insert correct answer)." - Host (when the controlling team gets an incorrect answer) "(Buzz) Time is up/ran out. You lost control. (Don't let time ran out/lose/give up control on you.) The (correct) answer is/It's (insert correct answer). You gotta jump in before you hear that sound." - Marc Summers (when controlling team takes too long to answer the question, or either choose Dare, Double Dare, or Physical Challenge) "(Buzz) Time's up. The (correct) answer was (insert correct answer). So, that means control goes over to the (insert other team)." - Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "Now, these two teams are (insert second toss up challenge). The first team to (insert action) gets (insert cash amount), (and control of round two,) on Double Dare! Now, back to the action/Liza!" - Marc Summers "No Dare at stake, no money changing place." - Marc Summers said this after the controlling team answered a question incorrectly without a dare. "Since there wasn't any Dare, there is no money at stake." - Jason Harris after the controlling team answered a question incorrectly without a dare. "Since there was no Dare, there's no money at stake." - Liza Koshy said this after the controlling team answered a question incorrectly without a dare. "That means the/we put (insert Dare, Double Dare or Physical Challenge amount) goes to/on the (insert other team)." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy (when the controlling team answers the question incorrectly after either Dare or Double Dare or failed to complete the Physical Challenge tasks within the time limit) "Welcome back to Double Dare and it's round two where all the dollar values are doubled, and when you hear this (annoying) sound (right here)… (buzz-buzz/bzzzz/womp womp wommmmmmp!) …that means the game is over." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy at the start of round two. "In this round, it's worth $20, $40, $80/$50, $100, $200 on a Double Dare. Who's going to the (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare (2000) Obstacle/Slopstacle Course? Let's find out." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris about Round 2. "Remember, in this round, everything is doubled on a Double Dare. And this could determine who could go to the Slopstacle Course today." - Liza Koshy about Round 2 "$XXX over here. $XXX over there. $XXX separates first and second place." - Marc Summers says this after a few questions are answered correctly to summarize the game so far End of Game (Before the Obstacle Course) "That (annoying) sound/buzzer means it's the end of Round 1, and with $XXXX, (insert leading team) are in the lead. We have $XXXX for (insert trailing team)." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy (when time ran out in Round 1 of Double Dare) "That (annoying) sound/buzzer means it's the end of the game/the game is over, and with $XXXX, (insert winning team) won today's game/are today's champions of (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare! Congratulations! You'll be splitting that money/$XXXX and you have won a trip to the (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare Obstacle/Slopstacle Course." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy (when time ran out in Round 2 of Double Dare) "(insert losing team), you played a great game, nobody leaves with (insert amount) (on Sloppy Double Dare), we'll up that total to 100/you get to keep the (insert amount), that's $50/(insert amount) split between the two of you, and Harvey, what consolation prizes did they get?" - Marc Summers (when the losing team lost the game on (Super Sloppy) Double Dare) "(insert losing family) you played a great game, nobody leaves with (insert amount) (on Family Double Dare), we'll up that total to $100/you'll get to keep that (insert amount), and Harvey/Doc, what else do they get?" - Marc Summers (when the losing family lost the game on Family Double Dare) "(insert losing family), you guys played/had a great game/match. You get to keep the money that you have already won (in the game). When we come back, the (insert winning family) will run through the messiest minute on television, as they run through the Double Dare 2000 Slopstacle course! So, we'll see you in just a minute!" - Jason Harris (when the losing family lost the game of Double Dare 2000) "(insert losing team), you guys played a good/great game today. Nobody goes home empty-handed. You get to keep the money you've already won, and we have some nice prizes for you backstage!" - Liza Koshy "Marc, they get (insert 2 consolation prizes). We'll have our (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare Obstacle Course coming up, so you don't wanna Double Dare miss it/don't go away!" - Harvey/Doc Doc's Commercial Catchphrases "We're gonna have a gak attack when we come back, next on Family Double Dare!" "More mess and gak when we come back! Don't you Double Dare go anywhere!" "The obstacle course awaits after this on Family Double Dare!" Obstacle Course "(insert names/team) won today's game, and are at the (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare Obstacle/Slopstacle Course." - Marc Summers "Welcome back to Double Dare 2000! The (insert family/team name) have won the game, and are now at the Double Dare 2000 Slopstacle Course with me right now." - Jason Harris Liza: "Welcome back to Double Dare! The (insert team) are with me at the obstacle course, because they've won today's game! And here's Marc to tell us how they got here!" Marc: "(insert game summary of winning team)." Liza: "Thanks/Thank you, Marc! We'll see you at the end of the obstacle course!" - Liza Koshy "Number (insert number) is (insert name of obstacle), (insert explanation of obstacle)." - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "Grab the flag, hand it off (to your partner), and you'll win this!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "If you can do that in 60 seconds or less, Harvey/Doc/Tiffany/Marc, what's the/today's grand prize?" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "You'll be going to Universal Studios Florida, home of Nickelodeon Studios where you can ride the movies, live the of the largest motion picture and television studio outside of Hollywood, and you'll be staying at (insert trip), and you and your family will drive the Mitsubishi Expo Sport Wagon from Value Rent-A-Car!" - Doc Holliday "Audience, cheer them on!" - Marc Summers (before the Obstacle Course started) "We are at obstacle number (number) with (time remaining)." - Marc Summers when a team is going through the obstacle course "GET/GRAB THE FLAG! GRAB/GET IT!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy when a team fails to get the flag in an obstacle on the Obstacle Course "YES! YOU DID IT!" - Marc Summers "YES! WITH (INSERT AMOUNT OF TIME) REMAINING!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "THEY DID IT!" - Marc Summers/Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "Yeah! Celebrate! Go Crazy!" - Jason Harris (2000) "Ohhh, time's up. Let's hear it for them, they did super/a great job/a good job/were so close, doggone it, that's frustrating." - Marc Summers when time runs out on the obstacle course "Ohhhh, (so close)! Time has run out/is up. But hey, let's hear it for them, they did an awesome/great/good job!" - Jason Harris/Liza Koshy "Listen closely, Harvey/Doc will tell you everything you've won!" - Marc Summers "Tiffany, tell them what they've won!" - Jason Harris "Listen up, Marc's gonna tell you everything you've won!" - Liza Koshy "Marc/Jason/Liza, they've got/won (insert summary of prizes)! For a prize package worth/totalling (insert money amount)!" - Harvey/Doc/Tiffany/Marc "They've got/won it all/everything (baby)/It's a clean sweep! They got/won (insert prize summary)! For a prize package worth/totaling (insert money amount)!" - Harvey/Doc/Tiffany/Marc (if the team wins the obstacle course) Taglines "We had a great time here on (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare! I hope you did too! Join us every day/week at (insert time) on Nickelodeon for more (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare! Thanks for watching! I'm Marc Summers! We'll see you soon, bye-bye!" - Marc Summers "We'll see you next time, where (insert funny catchphrase)! Double Dare 2000!" - Jason Harris "Join us again next time for more Double Dare! (See ya!)" - Liza Koshy "This is your announcer Harvey, saying join us again next time for more sloppy fun on (Super Sloppy/Family) Double Dare. See ya!" - Harvey (1986-1990) "And this is your announcer Doc Holliday, we'll see you next time on Family Double Dare!" - Doc Holliday (1992-1993) "Promotional consideration was provided by (insert sponsors)." - Tiffany "Family Double Dare was produced before a live audience in Nickelodeon Studios, Universal Studios, Orlando, Florida!" - John Harvey/Doc Holiday (1990-1993) "Double Dare 2000 was recorded in front of a live studio audience in Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida!" - Jason Harris (2000) Category:Double Dare (2) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases